This invention relates to a coating for surfaces and in particular to a coating having high infrared solar reflectance properties.
Previously used camouflage coatings or paint, especially for use on hulls of Naval vessels, exhibit relatively high solar absorption because of the dark colors and diffused finishes characteristic of the coatings. High solar absorption necessarily results in high surface temperatures which increase cooling requirements and more importantly increase infrared radiation. In modern warfare infrared detection techniques have become highly developed and means for counter-detection techniques are required. Artificial cooling of hot exposed surfaces is effective to reduce infrared emission. However, this method increases electrical power requirements aboard ship as well as adding parasitic weight and volume to equipment aboard the ship.
This invention provides a durable opaque coating suitable for use on exposed surfaces of Naval vessels or on the very hot surfaces of a gas turbine exhaust. Such coated surfaces exhibit low reflectance, in the visual portion of the light wave lengths and high reflectance in the infrared portion. Thus, the coating of this invention materially reduces the surface heating while at the same time provides for protection against infrared detection and visual camouflage.